The Other Side of the Coin
by Arc994O34
Summary: After one heck of a party, Germany, Italy, America, and Britain awake to find themselves with the opposite gender. They search desperately for a cure, but can they fix their problem without the other nations finding out and taking advantage of their awkward situation? Fem!Germany, Fem!Italy, Fem!America, Fem!Britain. Genderbending. NO PAIRINGS OR WEIRD CRAP LIKE THAT!
1. The Other Side of the Coin

**EDIT: Ok, so after watching the Nyotalia episode and seeing the official girl versions of the nations, I changed their appearances to the ones that are cannon. So forget the explanation I wrote below. However, I will not have Italy or Britain put their hair up or anything like that, it's just gonna hang down. There's no hair accessories in this version whatsoever.**

**...**

**Wow, if i'm writing shit like this, I REALLY need to get a girlfriend. Just a heads up, this is not going to be deep at all. It's going to be as meaningful and intelligent and any of the Scary Movie franchise. And ladies, I'm sorry if I don't get the whole "**_that's not what it's actually like to be a girl you nimrod!_**" deal, but we can't all have two X chromosomes!**

**Also, In this version, Britain lives in a old castle, not a house. So keep that in mind.**

**No Pairing or stupid shit like that because it's just gross.**

**I kinda thought of Germany's hair style like Winry from FMA, his bangs are still like they are as a boy, but...yeah...so I hope that helps ya'll's mental image.**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**But that don't mean I can't write fanfics! (*runs off making Curly noise*)**

* * *

Germany groaned, he rubbed his face not bothering to slick back the bangs that fell on his forehead. He was really tired and had a little bit of a hangover.

"What the hell happened?" he wondered.

Oh yes, that's right. There had been a big party at Britain's estate thrown by America, much to Britain's aggravation. A lot of people had come over, mostly for the free fun and food. Anyway, after everyone was gone, Britain had to put America to bed because he had partied himself to the max, something Britain thought he'd never see. Germany had helped him carry America to a guest room since he was bigger than Britain. After that had been done, Germany offered to stay and help clean things up, feeling guilty that his brother and his friends had made such a mess during the event. Britain agreed stating that they should clean tomorrow since it was especially late. And when Italy heard that Germany was staying, he offered to stay and help too. So Germany and Italy had both slept over to help out with the mess.

Germany slid his legs out of bed and scratched his scalp while squinting cumbersomely. He stood up and stretched his back and paused for a moment.

"Weird..." he thought to himself. His body felt a little strange, but then again it wasn't every night he went to a party like the one held the night before, so it probably was just due to the extremity of the night.

He wearily made his way to the bathroom. He planned to wash up, get dressed and then start with the cleaning. He'd probably see if there was anything he needed to do at Britain's place before going home again, but other than that, he didn't plan to hang around longer than needed.

He opened the bathroom door and flicked on the lights as he looked up. His paused for a moment before widening his eyes in surprise. He quickly left and pressed his back against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Meine Entschuldigung Fehl! I'm so sorry madam!" He said quickly. But then stopped and thought to himself. What did that woman think she was doing in his bathroom! A castle like Britain's should have plenty of other bathrooms so why did she have to be in his? He breathed in firmly and walked back to the doorway.

"Es tut mir leid, but..." Germany paused. He looked at the woman as she stared back at him. Germany thanked God that she was clothed, even if she was only in a loose shirt and baggy shorts. But he couldn't stop staring at her face.

She had a look on her face of uncertainty as if confused how to take the situation. Her eyes were a stark glacier cobalt which went beautifully with her golden hair which was incredibly short, but gave her a sweet appearance. Her bangs hung over her forehead, touching her brow as Germany noticed her cheeks starting to redden, perhaps out of embarrassment of having a man stare at her.

Germany was feeling embarrassed too. He glanced to the side, hoping to make the situation a little less awkward. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen madam." he swallowed. "I'm...I'm sorry to have walked in on you like this but...you see...this is my room so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." he glance back at her. "There's several other bathrooms so you should..."

Germany froze. His eyes eye dilated in shock. The woman was holding her hand behind her head as well, exactly the way Germany was. At first, Germany thought she was mimicking him, but then he realized that he couldn't see her legs or feet, because she was inside of the mirror.

Germany stood there silently for a few seconds as the reality slowly suck into his mind. And when it finally did, his pupils shrunk in horror as both hands gripped his head as his legs shook worse than if he was in an earthquake.

"DAS BIN ICH! MEIN GOTT, THAT'S ME!"

He ran up to the mirror, closely examining his face. No doubt about it now, the woman was him, or more accurately, he was the woman. He placed his hands on his hips and felt himself struggling to breathe as he noticed how they had become much, much wider than before. He felt his heart and face grow cold with absolute panic when he examined his pelvic area and discovered possibly the worst of the change.

"This..." he, or as of now, she trembled. "This can't be happening!"

He looked back up at the mirror only to find his glance going down to his shirt. He stopped as he noticed the large protrusion from under his clothes. He felt his face grow hot as his cheeks turned red, followed by the rest of his face. He backed away from the mirror and slowly looked down. Instead of the flat body he had known, he saw a large bulge blocking his view.

"Don't tell me..."

He swallowed hard as he rose his still shaking hands to his shirt collar. Pulling the neck opening away from his face, he looked down, fearful of what he would find. His face became even hotter as he shot his glance back up and rammed the shirt collar against his neck. He stared for a few seconds at his new reflection, still trying to deny that it belonged to him. But he could now fully recognize the new feelings this body gave and how alien they were to him. He backed out of the bathroom and turned to pace the floor.

"Nein, nein, nein!" he hissed, forcing himself to ignore the excessive movement of his hips and chest as he walked. "It's a dream. It's a bad dream! That's all this is!"

Germany looked to the bed and crawled in. He laid flat on her back and pulled the sheets up to her face.

"I just need to stay calm and focus. Focus and try to wake up! Hurry and wake up!"

"GERRRMMAAAANNYYYYYY!" A familiar voice screamed.

Germany wasn't able to sit up before he felt a weight crash on top of him. For a brief split-second of a moment, he was extremely grateful he was not in possession of his deutschballs, but as Italy fell forward, his hands landed right on top of Germany's chest causing his face to explode with heat.

"GERMANY!" Italy sobbed uncontrollably, "GERMANY AIUTAMI! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND FOUND THIS REALLY CUTE GIRL! BUT AFTER I TRIED HITTING ON HER I REALIZED SHE WASN'T A GIRL AT ALL! WELL I MEAN SHE WAS, BUT IT WAS ONLY A REFLECTION! AND NOW I'M A GIRL! I'M A GIRL GERMANY! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!"

"AUSSTEIGEN! GET OFF! GET-AUGH! MY CHEST! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY CHEST!" Germany barked madly.

Italy stopped when he heard Germany complaining about his chest. Off all things, his chest was the last thing Italy expected him to complain about. He looked down at where his hands were. The covers were still over most of Germany's body, but Italy could feel a strange sensation beneath his hands. He stared for a moment before pulling back his hands frantically and backing away towards the edge of the bed. Once Germany felt the pressure disperse, He shot up clutching his sore chest in his arms, his face hot with embarrassment. Italy raised a hand and pointed frantically at his friend.

"Ge...Germany...!" He stammered. "Anche voi?! You're...a...a girl?!"

Germany looked down at the sheets. Still embarrassed, but secretly happy that she wasn't the only one whom this happened to. After a minute she mustered up the nerve to look back up at Italy who was looking away after realizing that she had grabbed Germany in the worst way possible, even if it was on accident.

"Mi dispiace." Italy whimpered. "I didn't mean to...to touch you like that..."

"Es ist in Ordnung." Germany replied, trying to not sound aggravated. "You didn't know."

Germany looked at Italy. Her face and bangs and prominent curl had not changed in the slightest, after all, she had already possessed girly facial features as a boy. However, her copper hair had grown extremely long, even longer than Germany's had. It was thick and wavy as the locks ended in tight, natural curls. She sat on her legs which had become shapely and rounded as he calves spayed apart, giving her a very girlish appearance. Italy had gone to bed in her tank top and boxers just as usual, but now, her tank top clung desperately to her body in an attempt to keep it covered with her new shape. However her chest, which had become quite sizable, could not help but reveal itself a little due to the minimal fabric. It was only the top part that most women feel comfortable revealing so it wasn't all that bad, but for Italy and Germany, it was downright embarrassing.

"What happened?..." Italy whimpered, trying to prevent herself from crying, still very much shaken at the change.

Germany sighed and held her head in her hands.

"I don't know...but there must be a way to fix it. There_ has_ to be! Hopefully we're just overreacting. Odds are this is all just a stupid prank America set up to..."

Germany's eyes widened, she looked back up at Italy who stared back at her with her little squinted eyes. They both reached the same idea as Germany sprang up from her bed and headed to the hall.

"Ah..! Germany wait for me!" Italy cried as she stood up and tried to follow her friend. But when she started walking, she noticed the change in that as well. She could no longer just move her feet, no, with each step, her entire body move along with it. Italy had not noticed this when she had ran to Germany's room since she had still been so panicked over the fact that she was even a girl. It wasn't hard to walk, it was just...strange. To say the least.

"Germany..." Italy pleaded as she stumbled after her. Germany kept walking, his mind focused completely on his objective, forcing him to ignore the movements of his body.

"Germany!" Italy called again, starting to tear up. After a few more steps, she just couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself at Germany hugging him by the waist and sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the hell!?" Germany yelped in surprise. "Dammit Italy! Let go! I told you I don't like being grabbing like that and I certainty don't appreciate it anymore than before while we're like this!" Germany ripped Italy's arms off of her and turned to face him "Honestly! Can't you even do that?!"

Italy brought her hands up to her face which were curled into little fists as she cried miserably.

"I can't take it anymore!" she managed to say between sobs "I can't even walk like I used to! I don't like it! I don't want to stay like this!...What if...what if we're stuck like this? Forever?! Oh Dio I don't want to be a girl! I want to change back! I want to change back!"

Germany looked at Italy as her expression softened a bit. She was rather surprised, Italy was crying a lot more than usual, even for him. And that was saying something.

Germany sighed and grabbed Italy by the wrist. Italy looked up in surprise before she felt herself pulled forward by Germany's still solid grip.

"Come on Italy. Let's keep going." Germany urged.

Italy followed as best she could, trying to dry her eyes from her cry.

Eventually, the two reached America's room. Germany raised her fist to knock on the door, but hesitated a moment before forcing herself to knock.

"America...it's us. Italy and Germany. We uh...we have something we need to talk to you about..."

Germany waited, but no response came. She listened carefully and was sure she heard sounds behind the door. She knocked again, harder this time.

"America, we know you're in there! We can hear you! Can we come in and talk to you for a minute?"

"No!" came the sharp reply. "Go away!"

Germany was rather surprised at the harshness of America's voice. He typically wasn't that type of a person, but he almost sounded panicked in a way. Germany thought for a minute and then called out again.

"Well, we're about to go have breakfast. Would you like to come down?"

"You go on. I'm not hungry."

Germany's eyes narrowed.

"Bad answer! Now I know there's something wrong! Open the door!"

"Just leave me be!" America pleaded. "I don't want to see anyone!"

"Or maybe you just don't want anyone to see you!" Germany taunted, being careful with her insults so as to accurately determine whether her growing suspicions about America were correct.

"I'm not coming out and that's final!"

"Oh Kommen!" Germany shouted, preparing her final test insult. "Don't be such a whiny little **_girl_**!"

"JUST GO AWAY!" America practically screamed, his voice breaking with the shout.

Germany was satisfied and rammed her body into the door, breaking it open. As she and Italy entered the room, they could see that America was hiding completely under the bed covers, gripping the sheets firmly.

"Listen..." America whimpered. "I don't feel well...Won't you please just leave and let me have some peace?"

Germany sighed and took a deep breath.

"America, take a good look at Italy and I."

At first, there was no movement...but then America's face peeked out from the covers, but he was careful to hide the rest of himself.

"What do you want...?" he moaned, looking at the floor.

"No America...look at _us_."

America looked up at the two. His eyes were the only things that moved as he looked the two nations over. Once he was done, he just stared blankly at them.

"You..." he said quietly. "You're both..."

"Ja...women..." Germany finished, looking away as she blushed.

No one spoke for the longest time until Italy cut in.

"So America...are you...a girl now too?"

America cringed and looked down. Face burning with red.

"Hey don't be all that embarrassed!" Italy said trying to sound encouraging. "I mean...we're all in the same boat here! Besides, you can't hide under the covers forever!"

America's worried brows wavered before he groaned and allowed his legs to slip out from beneath the covers. He let go of the covers and stood up as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand, eyes locked on the floor, clearly humiliated.

"Yeah..." he...she managed to say softly.

Her face, still drenched with a crimson blush, had become more slender and feminine, much like it had with Germany. Her bangs were the same and she even kept her Nantucket cowlick. But the rest of her ash-blond hair flowed down to her shoulders. Her breasts had grown about as much as Germany's had along with her hips which had acquired a wide, beautiful curve. America cringed as she once again looked down upon the body she had so unpleasantly woken up to and closed her eyes behind her glasses.

"Just tell me that I got super drunk last night and I'm have a bad dream. That's all I ask. Please say this is a dream!"

"Unfortunately no." Germany responded looking back at her. "It's not. Believe me, I already tried that."

America looked up at Germany and Italy.

"You know...it's weird. But you both don't sound that much different."

Germany was taken aback "Was?"

America held her throat shakily. "Well, I know that our voices changed when we...changed. But I mean, it's like the same voice only...more...well. Girly."

Germany then realized that America's voice did sound a little off. She didn't notice it until now, but it was pretty much like she said. Her voice was the same, but it just sounded more feminine.

"So does that mean..."Italy raised her hand to her throat in worry. "I'm higher pitched?"

America looked at her in thought. "Well...I mean...you already have a pretty high voice for a guy so...it's not that different but...it is a little higher...It's just weird...Weird?! What am I saying?! This whole deal is weird! What the hell happened?!"'

"That's what we'd like to know." Germany sighed.

"Come on man...woman...uhm..."

Germany glared at America with a "no smart-ass puns or I'll gas you" look.

"I mean people don't just wake up to this kind of this every day! There's gotta be a reason!"

"Well of course there's a reason!" Germany growled, "But we're not going to find it if we just go about panicking and screaming our heads off like little...!"

Italy and America looked up the instant Germany stopped himself from finishing. She quickly searched for a different word.

"...rabbits."

"Rabbits don't scream." America responded flatly.

"Suchen, it's not important! We have to figure out what happened as soon as possible."

America held her hand to her slender chin.

"Wonder what if Iggy knows anything about this, he tends to get involved with some really...wait a minute...Iggy!"

America ran out of the room almost knocking Germany over. Once Germany regained her footing, she and Italy chased after America. America ran straight to Britain's room and slammed the door open.

"Dude! Dude!" she shouted running up to Britain and grabbing him by the shoulders as she shook him violently.

"Yo Iggy! Wake up! Hey man, are you a chick too?! Hero to Eyebrows! Hero to Eyebrows! Do you read me?! Respond dammit!"

"I would if you stop shaking me you ass dick willy!" Britain barked angrily.

America stopped shaking him and looked at Britain carefully. It was obvious that the transformation had not spared him...er...her either. That rugged blond hair came down to her waist framing the feminine face that bore a striking resemblance to her original masculine face. America gawked as she looked up to see that Britain's eyebrows had actually become _small_. Sure they were a bit thick for a girl, but still! She had normal eyebrows! But America wasn't completely satisfied until her glance slid downwards to Britain's night shirt to see that same, significant protrusion coming form it, just as it came from his and the other two nation's chests.

"Well." she sighed. "I guess that answers that question."

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" Britain thundered. "Have you no decency! Barging into my room is bad enough but waking me up in such a fashion is inexcu!...inexcu..."

Britain's words trailed off as she actually took a good look at America. She stared and pointed to her face.

"Since when was your hair that long!?"

Britain's gaze moved down from America's hair. Britain's face went pale as he pointed fiercely towards America.

"And...!.. And since when was your _chest_ that _big_!?"

Germany and Italy finally arrived and entered the room. America looked back at them.

"What happened?" Germany huffed.

"Same thing as the last three times." America sighed. Britain looked over to the other two nations in the room and gawked in total shock.

"Y...y..y...yo...you..your...your...!"

"Take it easy Iggy..." America tried to calm Britain down, but the poor confused nation exploded.

YOU'RE GIRLS! YOU'RE ALL GIRLS! HOW THE BLOODY SODDING HELL ARE YOU ALL GIRLS!?"

"Before you start freaking out about us." Germany said sternly. "I suggest you take a good, hard look at yourself."

Britain paused in confusion at Germany's words. She looked over to Italy who cowered slightly behind Germany and then to America who coughed slightly and motioned with her eyes for Britain to look downwards. After understanding what America was trying to tell her, Britain shot her eyes down at her chest and just sat there

and stared...

and stared...

She slowly reached up to the collar of her night shirt and pulled it away from her neck as she examined what was hidden beneath. After a good hard look, she slowly looked up, her eyes gazing off into nowhere and gripped her hands together quietly.

"Uh...Iggy? You ok?" America asked cautiously.

strange soft noises came from Britain. At first, the other thought she was crying, but after a few seconds, she smiled and started chuckling.

"Well now," she grinned. "That's certainly something you don't see every day is it now?"

She let out a couple more chuckles before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back on the pillows, passed out from shock.


	2. What a Girl Doesn't Want

**Geez...This is why I tend to hate genderbend stories. They're WAY to friggin' awkward. I mean, I can handle a story like Ramna , but even that gets a little weird at times. Plus the female grammar terms are SO DAMN CONFUSING, I SWEAR! **

**Anyway, hope you guys like. I promise this Story will pick up sooner or later. It's not all going to be stuck in a castle with awkwardness. It's going to be out in the world trying to hide identity awkwardness. Again, don't expect pairing or sex or even slight sensual scenes from me. I might do something brief and funny with France, but that's IT!**

**Anyway...onto the chapter.**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**But that don't mean I can't write fanfics! (*runs off making Curly noise*)**

* * *

Germany, Italy, and America sat uncomfortably at the long table in Britain's parlor. Britain was busy looking through a thick book filled with ancient text while hundreds of similar books laid stacked around her. The other three nations sat awkwardly at the table, waiting for Britain to finish and trying to keep their eyes anyone other than themselves or anyone else. Hours ticked by as Britain slowly sifted through book after book as the other waited impatiently for her to find something of use. Something that might help their embarrassing predicament. It seemed almost as if they would be stuck there forever when at long last, Britain slid her hand underneath the cover of the last book, slammed it closed, threw her hands up in frustration, and exclaimed curtly.

"Nothing!"

Germany, America and Italy looked up at the word.

"Was?" Germany asked getting up from her seat and walking over to Britain. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing!" Britain pinched the bridge of her nose as she slumped back in her chair. She gestured to the closed book in front of her with both hands. "There's absolutely nothing in these texts that gives me any clue as to what happened!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a wiz at this kind of thing!" America accused coming from her chair to behind Britain. "What happened to 'number one magic in the world' you always brag about huh?!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Britain huffed getting out of her seat and walking away from the two. "But I can't help the situation if I don't know what caused this in the first place! The magic in these books has set and strict rules that could easily conflict with each other unless you know what your working with! If I just try and cure us now, I could end up having our intestines coming out of our eye sockets!"

"Alright fine." Germany sighed. "Since we need to know what happened before trying to reverse this, I'm guessing we're going to be stuck like this for a little longer than preferred, right?"

"Hopefully not too long, but basically, yes."

"So how do you propose we keep anyone else from finding our about our...situation?"

"Well..." Britain sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "We could always try hiding it."

"Uh...Iggy" America squinted in irritation. "I don't know if you've been paying attention, but how to you expect..." he poked a finger directly into the side of Germany's right breast. "...to hide something like _these_!?"

"_Gute Gott_!" Germany exclaimed jumping away from America and glaring a searing look at her through her reddening cheeks. "You don't have to actually go and _touch_ me, Arschloch!"

"I'm just trying to prove a point." America retorted.

"Fine!" Germany glared maliciously. "Then how would _you_ like it if _I_ did _this_?!"

Germany reached out and grabbed one of America's breasts, accidentally squeezing it harder than she meant to thanks to her disgruntlement. America yelped out of total shock and smacked his hand away fiercely, grabbing her shoulder so as to block off her chest.

"Dude what the hell!?" she shouted, completely flustered.

"Not so casual when you're the one getting violated huh?" Germany snarled.

"Just keep your damm, perverted, porn-fiend hands off me!" America threatened.

"Porn-fiend?" Germany scoffed. "This coming from Mr. Playboy Bunny?!"

"Hey give me a break! I was young! I needed the money!"

"WOULD YOU GITS SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?!"

America and Germany looked up at Germany and then turned to look away from each other, blushing madly from having both their chests felt.

"When I said hide, I meant we stay in this castle until we figure out a cure." Britain explained. "We can work on the problem her until we figure out a way to get ourselves back to normal."

"We can't stay!" Italy exclaimed standing up. "We can't do that! Since this is the last place anyone has seen us, it'll be the first place searched! If we stay here, than Romano will come looking for me and..." Italy clasped her head in her hands and trembled. "Oh Dio, what if Romano finds me like this?! He'll kill me if he ever finds out!"

"And what about Prussia? " Germany paled at the thought. "Mein Gott, he'd never let me live this down if he found out! Probably spend the next century bragging about it all throughout all the pubs!"

"Russia?" America asked mishearing the name Germany said. But then she started thinking about Russia and her face grew blue with horror. "Oh hell, Russia!" she buried her face in her hands as horrid ideas formed in her mind. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" she swore to herself.

"You gits honestly think there's any worse person to find out about this than France?!" Britain grimaced. "You don't know the meaning of terror!"

"We've got to get out of here!" America panicked, "If _anyone_ finds us like this, we're screwed!"

"I think it would be a good idea to leave. "Britain acknowledged. "However, it will probably be safe here for the next couple of days. We should spend that time carefully so we can handle the matter appropriately and efficiently.

"I agree ." Germany nodded. "Staying here too long would be risky, but so would just barging out completely unprepared. If we can figure out some sort of lead, we should have a better chance of finding a solution than going out blindly."

"Well I guess that settle that. I for one need a breather from searching through all these books. Anyone have any ideas what we should do for now?"

As if on que, everyone's stomachs growled savagely. And between dealing with the shock of their change, having nothing but alcohol the night before, and considering it was six o' clock already, everyone was practically starving.

"Can we _please_ get something to eat?" America asked miserably leaning on the table from hungry weakness.

"Just as long as Britain's not the one at the stove." Germany consented.

"Hey!" Britain shouted angrily, clearly offended at the remark.

"Just because you're a woman now," Germany responded, "doesn't mean I trust your cooking."

"Bloody wankers..."

* * *

Italy insisted on being the one to make dinner (considering it was too late for lunch and _way_ too late for breakfast) instantly declaring pasta to be the dish served. Being able to cook pasta really improved her disposition. It was nice to know that being transformed didn't change everything.

Britain leaned her cheek on her fist, still griping about not being able to cook. America let her chin along with her weakened arms sit on the counter top as she looked longingly towards the boiling vat of pasta. Her mouth watered from the wonderful, appetizing smell as she silently urged Italy to cook faster. Germany stood next the other two and looked towards Italy, happy to see that she was feeling better. After a few minutes of cooking, Italy slid the dish in the oven.

"Ve! Alrighty then!" Italy smiled skipping towards the others and waving her arms merrily. "The lasagnas gonna be ready in an hour!"

"And HOUR?!" America moaned. "I want it noooow!"

"So what should we do until then?" sighed Germany.

Britain coughed and looked away, a blush growing on er face. Everyone looked at her curiously

"Er...well uh..." she stammered. "I suppose we could...you know...get...dressed."

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Britain defended fiercely "We're just putting on the rest of our clothes! It's not like we're going to have to get naked!"

At the word 'naked', everyone did a double take and turned red as they tried to keep certain, questionable thoughts out of their minds.

Germany turned covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to stay serious about the matter.

"Well then, I'm going to go to my room and finish dressing. I'll be back in a moment."

Germany slowly left and went upstairs. The remaining three watched her leave until Britain silently got up and went to her own room. Italy and America stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'd better go too." America sighed getting up and climbing the stairway. Italy watched as she went and slowly let out a "ve..." before she too made her way back to the guest room.

Once alone, Italy looked around the room in search of her clothing. She found them where she had left them before, splayed in the nearby corner on a chair. Since they had gone to a party, no one had worn their regular uniforms like they normally did. So instead of the blue suit, she had worn a dark brown oxford shirt and brown pants. She hesitated before taking her pants and putting them on. Once they reached her waist, she reached for the zipper and blushed at the remembrance of how flat that area was. She swallowed as she zipped them up and put the belt on, but Italy quickly realized that the actual need of a belt was nonexistent. The pants that were meant to be loose for her slender frame as a man fit snugly against her body, especially in the hips. She shook her mind of the thought as she reached for her shirt and slipped it on. Suddenly Italy realized that the shirt she was wearing was a button up. Looking down and trying fervently to ignore the curves coming from underneath her tank top, she started to button up the shirt from the bottom up. But when she reached the buttons close to her chest, she hesitated.

"Sono sempre io..." she muttered to himself, "It's still me...it's still just me."

She reached back down and started buttoning up her shirt again, but when she reached the second one which was right in the middle of her bosom, her left hand opened up and pressed against her chest.

Italy's face couldn't have been redder than at that moment. As she looked down and saw what had happened, she couldn't hold it back any longer. The other hand opened too and sat on her other breast. The idea that these new curves were actually a part of her body never registered completely, but when she allowed her hands to cop a feel, there was no denying they were a part of her. Italy pulled her hands away and quickly finished buttoning up. She was overwhelmed with guilt at what she had just done. She knew that it was her own body and it belonged to her, but the idea that she had just groped a woman's breast made her feel completely depraved of all sense of dignity.

She walked into the bathroom just as she had that morning to look over herself. The outfit hung on her completely different from when she was a boy. The cloth that was meant to be loose tightened around her bust and hips in a way Italy was completely unfamiliar with. It wasn't too tight, but seeing the strange flow of the fabric on her body was enough to make Italy tear up and have a good hard cry about it. When she managed to dry her eyes, she remembered the lasagna and went downstairs to check on it, not bothering to put her shoes or socks on. She arrived just in time to keep the pasta dish from burning and instead it had developed a nice brown layer. Seeing the perfectly made and delicious smelling dish was enough to get Italy's mind off of the trauma of dressing and back into her cheerful, happy mood.

But as she placed the pan on the stove to cool, she couldn't help accidentally brought her arm up from under her and in doing so, pushed her chest up. Realizing what she did, she quickly lowered her arm, but then after a moment, rose it again to push her chest back up. It was hard to admit it but, it actually felt better with support. It felt surprisingly more comfortable. So much so, that Italy couldn't bring herself to drop his arm. She quickly cut up the lasagna and put it out on plates hoping that now, no one would notice her urge to hold her arm under her chest.

Britain was the first to come back down. Since it was her house, she was able to pick out the outfit she wanted to wear. She had worn brown pants, a pale blue oxford shirt and a brown vest. She avoided all eye contact with Italy and waited for the others to come back down. Germany came at last followed by America. Germany had worn her white oxford shirt and brown suit while America wore a white t-shirt with her jean jacket. Everyone remained completely quiet as they ate their dinner. Only one person noticed, but everyone had their arms under their chests and were trying their hardest not to make it obvious. It was almost a relief when they all went to be. Everyone resolved to sleep in their clothes (save articles like shoes, belts, and jackets) because honestly, dressing themselves was the last thing they wanted to do again.

Britain however, realizing that as long as they were all like this, there was no avoiding certain problems. She knew what she should do, but her masculine pride was getting in the way and she was sure everyone was going to absolutely loathe her for even considering the idea. But knowing that it would help, Britain picked up the phone and called the number of a local department store.

"Hello?" she shakily spoke into the phone. "Listen, I know it's late but...can I put in an order...um...well you see...I need it to be delivered by tomorrow."

Britain gave the address and made an order that she knew was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.


	3. Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes

**GAAAGGGHHHH! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FREAKIN' AWKWARD TO WRITE! HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE WRITE THIS KIND OF CRAP?! **

**So anyway, as you can tell by the rant above, this wasn't an easy chapter to finish, but it was something I HAD to do. I really doubt that any guy would even go as far as to wear a bra let alone any other kind of feminine clothing, but Pewdiepie and Smosh have proved me wrong on that notion several times so...yeah...**

**Well that's all I really have to say so...Um...enjoy?**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LUVED! **

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**But that don't mean I can't write fanfics! (*runs off making Curly noise*)**

* * *

Germany slept soundly as morning drew near. She had to undo a couple of buttons on her shirt so as not to strangle herself, but other than that she slept very comfortably. However, unbeknownst to her, a certain someone had decided to sneak into her bed in the middle of the night to sleep next to her. Italy had slept comfortably as well as she let out little "ve's" with each breath, he long hair splayed beneath her like a silk auburn sheet as she lay on her back.

Germany tossed a little in her sleep and mumbled drearily.

"No...no Italy. For the last time, that's not how you throw a grenade..."

Italy was roused by the sound of Germany's voice, but wasn't able to actually awaken. Germany's hand started wandering as she continue to dream deeply.

"Look, you have to hold the grenade firmly like this..."

Germany's hand landed on Italy and seized hold of her breast. This was enough to wake Italy up a little as she drearily looked down in response to the pain.

"Cosa?..." she winced as her cheeks grew red, still not registering what was happening. "W-what's this?"

Germany turned in her sleep, "...Then take hold of the pin...and pull it..."

Germany opened her mouth to grab hold of the supposed "pin", but instead of a pin, her teeth unfortunately grabbed hold of Italy's prominent curl as she pulled back hard. The instant she did, Italy's face became deep crimson and she shot upwards in total flustered shock.

"GHAAAAAAHA GERMANY!" Italy turned and tackled Germany with a firm embrace sending them both tumbling out of bed and into the nearby wall. This was enough to violently wake up Germany who saw Italy fiercely hugging her torso and crying from panic. But the only thing that Germany saw was that Italy was (unknowingly) burying her face within her chest.

"VERDAMMIT ITALY GET OFF!" Germany thundered as she tried pushing Italy off with one hand while the other pushed against the floor to keep them both from falling over. When Italy felt Germany trying to push her off, she only hugged her tighter and cried harder. Germany's face wouldn't stop burning from chargin

"ITALY YOU DUMMKOPF!" Germany raised his both hands and was able to shove Italy off of him. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR OTHER PEOPLE?!"

As Italy was bombarded by the infuriated rantings from Germany, she felt her eyes completely flood with tears in a way they had never done before, not even for someone like her. She started crying and sobbing uncontrollably in a way that caused Germany to cut his rantings short. She had never seen Italy cry so hard like this before, and that was saying something. As Germany watched, she could see clearly that Italy was trying her hardest to stop crying, but was unable to keep the tears from coming, and the fact that she couldn't stop crying made her cry even more.

"Italy...Italy please calm down." Germany said softly, starting to worry about this new level of weeping. "I apologize for yelling just...just please stop crying alright?"

"I'm trying..." Italy wailed. "I'm trying but I can't stop...I'm really sorry Germany...I...I wasn't thinking...!"

Germany sighed and pulled Italy into an embrace disregarding the fact that they were both women. Italy was surprised at first, but then hugged Germany back and managed to calm down. Once Germany heard Italy quiet down a bit, she pulled back out of the embrace and looked at her friend.

"Any better now?" she asked hopefully.

Italy wiped her eyes of the remaining tears and nodded. "Ve...si...I think so."

Germany took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "I guess being a woman doesn't exactly help with the crying, ja?"

"Ve..!" Italy gasped. "Is that why I've been crying so much? I didn't understand why and it was starting to worry me. So its all because I'm a girl now?"

"Ja, probably." Germany lied. In truth, she had originally assumed that Italy was just being Italy.

"Well," Germany cleared her throat and stood up. "Since we're awake, I guess we minus well eat something."

Italy leapt up and smiled extending her arms behind her cheerfully. "Ok! That sounds meraviglioso!"

The two made their way downstairs, already dressed from yesterday, and saw Britain sitting on the table with tons of papers scattered about her. She was engrossed in her work and was writing something down quickly.

"Hmm?" Germany muttered coming up from behind Britain and picking up one of the papers. "What's this?"

Britain turned around in surprise to find Germany and Italy standing behind her.

"Oh, that? It's just something I've been working on this morning."

"What's this text? I can't make it out?"

"It's different spells that I've been recalling, trying to see if there's any that might fix this. But unfortunately there was still nothing so it's all been a waste of time." Britain sighed, pulling her long hair behind her ear in order to keep it out of her face. Germany noticed her still writing.

"What are you working on now? Germany leaned forward to see.

"I've been compiling a list of people we can trust with our little secret and now I'm trying to determine who might actually be able to help us." Britain leaned back in her chair and raised the paper up in front of her face. "And the only people I've got are Japan and Romania."

Germany furrowed her delicate brow.

"Wait what about Norway? Isn't he part of your little magic trio?"

"Well yes..." Britain hesitated, "But I have my doubts about him keeping something like this a secret for long from the other Nordics...And I have my doubts about Denmark keeping secrets...especially when he's drunk."

"Hmm...good point." Germany nodded. "Having Denmark know about this would be a one way ticket to humiliation, even if we turned back by the time he found out."

"But why Japan?" Italy asked. "Sure he's nice and friendly and knows how to keep to himself, but do you really think he can help us?"

"He's an unusual country in his own right." Britain pointed out. "I'm guessing that he won't be able to help us right off the bat, but if we look through some of his older historical works and files, something might pop up."

"Ve! Yeah! Like that one time I was looking through all these pretty art books he hand and then I picked up one with a woman on the front, and when I opened it there were lots of women who were.."

"Ahem!" Germany interjected covering Italy's mouth with her hand. "But what about this...Romania. I haven't really talked to him much and he seems like a decent enough kerl, but I have heard some...disturbing things about him."

Britain leaned her cheek on her fist. "Well he's pretty nice, but he can be a...bit off at times. But if there's anyone who knows magic better than me, it's him. He's been dabbling in things that not even I have the guts to get into."

"But can we trust him to keep his mouth shut?" Germany stressed.

"That nation has more unexplained and questionable suspicions lingering around him than Russia. I doubt one more secret is going to make much of a difference to him, even if it's something like this."

"Well" Germany sighed. "At least there's someone to help out."

America came down the stairs yawning loudly and stretching her arms drearily. She scratched her head further messing up her shoulder-length hair.

"Mornin' guys...what's shakin'?" she mumbled half eyed

"Britain found someone who can help us change back." Germany explained.

"What for real?!" America perked up. "Dude that's awesome! I don't know how long I can take being in this body!"

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Everyone froze and looked up in horror.

"That..." Italy trembled. "That was just my imagination right?"

Another knock followed. America grabbed her head and started freaking out.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I didn't think they'd come looking for us so quickly!"

"Shizie!" Germany swore. "If someone is here this soon, it's probably either Romano or Prussia!"

"Ve!" Italy panicked grabbing Germany from the side. "I can't let Romano see me like this! He's going to kill me when he finds out!"

"Everyone calm down!" Britain hushed as she stood up. "I'll go see who it is."

Britain walked over to the front door as the three others stayed back and trembled at the thought of who could be at the door. When England looked to see who it was, she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Oh dear..." she sighed regretfully.

"What? What? What is it?! Is Russia there!?" America panicked.

"No..." Britain groaned. "No it's not Russia..."

"Is it Romano?!" squeaked Italy

"Not him either."

"Don't tell me it's Prussia!" Germany begged

"I wish..."

"Is it France?!" the three freaked out. Sure they had their worst people to find them, but France was still quite a terrifying person to find them

"Much...MUCH worse..." Britain sighed.

The three looked on in horror. What could possibly be at the door that would be worst than France in Britain's eyes? Whatever it was, the three stayed their distance from the entrance and kept themselves out of sight as Britain opened the door to find...

...a delivery man.

"Top of the morn' to you madam." the postman tipped his hat. "I have a package that needs signing here from the..."

"Yes yes very good!" Britain hastily interrupted as she scribbled her signature as illegibly as possible, snatched the package from the man, and pushed him back out of the house. "If that's all you need I have some business I need to get to. Thank you very much. Bye!"

And with that she slammed the door in the poor confused man's face. He stared for a minute at the door before shrugging it off and going back about his business.

Inside, Britain clung to the package as she slumped slowly against the front door. America, Italy, and Germany came out from hiding.

"Iggy," America said angrily. "What the hell? You made it sound as if we were about to let hell through that door! And it was just a stupid postman!"

Britain grit his teeth in apprehension. "The postman wasn't what I was afraid of..." she whispered almost inaudibly.

Germany then took notice of the package that Britain regretfully held. After a moment, she started to get a disturbing understanding of what Britain was so nervous about.

"Britain..." she said sternly. "What's in the box?"

"Oh um..." Britain said passively trying her dammdest to avoid eye with Germany. "its not important."

"What's in the box?" Germany persisted threateningly.

"Nothing really, just...just some...things...we might need."

"Things?" Germany questioned dangerously. "What _things_?"

Britain started chuckling nervously. "Oh you know...things that might...come in handy if we...need uh...some...support...for our...torso...area..."

Germany grit her teeth together, squinted her eyes in disbelief and hissed furiously.

"Are you telling me...that between the time this all happened...and now..._you. ordered. women's. LINGERIE_?!"

"um..." Britain bit her lip "...perhaps..."

"Aw Iggy!" America squinted with disgust "That is messed ALL the way up!"

"Are you mad?!" Germany barked, "Or are is this how you get your sick kicks you British Arshloch!?"

"Oh yes, I'm clearly off my rocker!" Britain retorted sarcastically, "Because the best way to not draw attention when we do go out is for each one of us to hold up their chest with their arms because of lack of support!"

At this, Germany, America, and Italy, who were all trying to inconspicuously hold up their chests with their arms, dropped their arms and looked away with red faces. Britain sighed and looked at them wearily.

"Look, I hate this as much as any of you do. But if this is what it takes to keep us inconspicuous and to keep everyone from finding out, then we're just going to have to bite the bullet and find a way to change back as quickly as possible!"

Germany sighed. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess so..."

America moaned as she covered her face with her hand. "Well...I'm gonna have nightmares for a long time now..."

* * *

The four stood around the box and stared down at it. Everyone sat there for a good hour, dreading what they would find inside.

"I feel like we ordered the devil..." America groaned.

"Do we really have to do this?" Germany asked pleadingly.

"Just be glad this happened in a time where I didn't need to order corsets."

"All I can say is grazie Dio we're not in Crete back when Grandpa Rome was alive."

"What? Why?" Britain asked curiously.

Italy grew red in the face and looked up waiving her hands frantically.

"Oh-oh no reason! F-forget I said anything! Si?!"

"Are we gonna open this or what?" America sighed. "Because honestly, I'd be fine with just staring at it."

"I'll do it." Britain rolled her eyes and bent down ripping the package open. Once it was open, everyone bent over and took out a pair of what was inside.

It was bras and _only_ bras.

As they shakily held the undergarments, they could hear the words of the person whom they most feared would find out about their current state.

"_Well now, I guess it's clear which one of us wears the pants in this contest. And who wears the opposite! eh l'Angenterre?_" France smirked in Britain's mind.

"_Oh, if it isn't the capitalist pig! Or should I say sow now? It's so good to see you now that you are so weak and feeble da_?" Russia chuckled as America's imagination tortured her.

"_West?! What the hell happened? KESESESE! You've become a sissy little girl! Wait till Hungary and Austria hear about this!_" Germany grit her teeth as Prussia's laugh echoed in her mind.

"_Veneziano you bastardo! What the hell did you go and do to yourself!? I'll rip out your throat you damm son of bitch!_" Italy shuddered as she thought of the her brother's wrath.

So everyone just stood there, weakly holding women's undergarment in their hands and dreading the worst.

"Well..." Britain coughed pulling out two more pairs from the box. "There's three sizes for each in case, so...yeah..." Britain looked away from the others before marching off upstairs, her face bright red.

* * *

About two hours went by before everyone gathered back together again. They all looked down, staring at the floor and trying not to think of how awkward, embarrassing, mentally scarring the last few isolating moments were for each of them. But deep down, they all had to admit, they felt a lot more comfortable than before and really appreciated it.

After a while, Britain spoke up.

"So I decided that we should go see Romania. He may be a bit strange, but he should be able to help us sooner than anyone else."

"So we're done here?" America asked anxiously. "We're gonna leave and we're done with this...ordeal?" he asked indicating the undergarment fiasco.

"Um...I suppose so..?" Britain responded hesitantly.

"Good." America said sharply and grabbed the leftover lingerie, threw it into the box, and walked briskly out the back door.

"America!" Britain asked surprised, following her as Germany and Italy came out of curiosity. "America, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Something that should have been done the minute this came through the door." she answered calmly as she threw the box roughly on the ground only to turn around and walk back inside.

"America! You can't just trash my yard! Especially with _this_!"

"Oh I'm not trashin it." America responded as he came out with bottle of booze and started pouring it all over the box. "I'm purifying it."

"By pouring alcohol all over it?" Germany asked quizzically.

"Yup!" America nodded as she tossed the bottle on the pile, lit a match and threw it onto the box, lighting it and all of its contents ablaze. Everyone jumped back in surprise when this happened and watched as America looked keenly into the fire.

"May this box and all it hold burn forever in the depths of hell. May what has come to pass here in these past few days never be known to anyone else, LEAST of all to those who would blab, blackmail, and taunt us with that knowledge. So help us God. Amen."

"Amen." Britain, Germany, and Italy found themselves echoing after America. America turned around and rubbed her hands together briskly.

"So...Romania's?"

"Romania's." Britain confirmed as the four headed to her car.

"Um..." Germany hesitated once they were all inside. "No that I wasn't in full approval of what America did, but do you think it's a good idea to let a fire burn that close to your house?"

"It's fine." Britain dismissed. "That grass is far too wet to let that fire go anywhere."

"Guys, believe me," America interrupted. "I promise, that fire was probably the best thing I could have done for our situation."

And with that said, the four headed speedily off to reverse their situation.

* * *

**YEAH! BURN THAT SHIT AMERICA! BURN IT TO ASH! I'm sure it'll have NOOOOOOOO negative consequences on your predicament whatoever *nudgenudgewinkwink***

**WRITE A REVIEW, GET A FREE BRA! I-I MEAN BRO-FIST!**


	4. Britain and the Frog

**PIECE OF WISDOM FOR THE DAY: It's not a proper Hetalia fanfic if France isn't groping someone :).**

**I must have some serious problem. Because it seems like every chapter, I have to write something involving someone's breast's getting grabbed. No seriously, go back and look at the chapters before this. EVERY DAMN ONE.**

**I'm _sad_**

**Well, I guess it's better than the alternative...:P**

**ANYWAY! Things are finally started to move along! Out with the dusty old castle and into the world where there is 10x the chances someone will figure out what happened to them! Aren't you excited?! Of course you're not! Bullshit like this isn't exciting! If it was, nobody would read it!**

**...Wait, then why the frig' do you read it?  
**

**So yeah, I also had Italy and Britain tie their hair up, but hey, I'd probably do it to if I had locks coming down to my butt. You know I always imagined that if you had long hair, it would kinda be like your own personal curtains for your face. Is it like that? Because if so, that's kind of funny.**

**Anyway, ONTO THE ONLY FRUK PAIRING FANGIRL PLEASURING PART OF THIS FIC!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**But that don't mean I can't write fanfics! (*runs off making Curly noise*)**

* * *

A Bristol car swerved precariously through the English countryside. As it veered down the road, another car approached and came dangerously close to colliding head on with it before the Bristol swerved out of its path in the nick of time and came to a screeching halt at the side of the road.

"Gottverdammit Britannien!" Germany shouted. "Do you WANT to get us killed?!"

She jumped out of the car and opened the driver's seat

"If you can't drive like a decent sober person, then move over and let someone who actually knows a thing or two about cars take over!"

Britain grudgingly moved herself over to the passenger seat as Germany slid in slamming the door closed and speeding off. Britain swore under her breath as America and Italy were clinging to dear life on the seats in the back, having been quite traumatized by Britain's driving (which was saying something for those two)

"Honestly, I've seen Italy drive with more reason!" Germany continued to ream Britain as she shot a frustrated glance back at her.

"I'm sorry, I truly am! But I can't help it if this confounded hair keeps getting in my face!"

"I can tear most of it out if you want. It would be a major improvement." America offered sarcastically.

"Sod off!" Britain growled pulling the staggeringly long strands of golden hair out of her face. "Does anyone have scissors or a knife or bloody something that would let me cut it off!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Italy asked taking a good look at her locks. They shimmered like spun gold in the sparse sunlight that was allowed past the rainy skies of her country. "I mean…it looks molto carina as it is."

Britain took this comment in a very sensitive manner and grabbing her hair in frustration, pulled it down and shouted. "I'd sooner have my punk windblown mess of a wig than this forest of hair surrounding me!" she then took notice of Germany whose eyes were fixed firmly on the road. She frowned miserably "And for that matter, how come Germany got to keep her…"

Germany shot a threatening look at Britain. Britain quickly caught her drift.

"…erm…his hair short? Same goes for you!" she said pointing to America. "Yours only lengthened by a couple inches!"

"Dude," America shot back with a clearly unamused look, "It's not like I ordered a friggin' magic haircut to get this ok? It's sucky for me too so don't you be barkin' off about a perm!"

Britain tried to crop the hair from her sight. "Well would someone please give me something! It's getting in my face all the bloody time!

Germany took one hand and fumbled around in her pockets for a moment.

"I don't have my knife with me. After all, I didn't think I'd need it going to a party. Italy do you have anything?"

"Ve...let me see…" she said searching through her pockets.

"I have a bunch of rubber bands!" America announced as she dangled them from her finger.

Britain turned to see that America had at least twenty bands of various colors in her possession.

"What are you doing with so many of them?"

America lowered her hands and shrugged "Do you guys even realize how unbelievable _booori_ng your talks are at the meeting?" he lifted the bands up again. "These babies right here are the only reason I can stay awake through it all. Otherwise I'd end up like Greece."

"Gnn…fine! Just tie my hair up then!" Britain huffed. America, who was sitting behind her, had to work from behind the seat, so she ended tying her hair up in two pigtails. Britain, who was still upset about having to deal with being a girl let alone long hair, was too irritated to complain and instead found herself fumbling with her bangs which still persisted to fall in her face.

"Oh bloody fantastic! I still have hair falling over my eyes!"

"I don't think rubber bands are gonna help you there man." America grunted.

"Ve! You can use these!" Italy offered holding out eight bobby pins in her hand.

"Why the hell do you have bobby pins?!" Germany looked back in disbelief.

Italy scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, I got them from Japan. He likes to wear them to keep the hair back when reading his picture books."

"Don't you mean manga?" America squinted.

"What the bloody hell ever!" Britain interjected. "Whatever it takes to get this bloody hair out of my face!"

After fixing her bangs back with all eight of the pins, determined not to let even a single strand fall, Britain pulled out a map from the glove compartment and fumbled with it for a moment.

"Alright now, let's see." she said as she fixed the spectacles on her face. "Last I checked there was a port coming up soon so we should turn left in about a league down the..."

"Hold it!" America barked snatching the glasses off Britain's face and looking at them carefully. "Britain! You're wearing Texas?! I was lookin' all over for these man! What gives?"

Britain snatched them back "Well bloody excuse me for stealing them for a bit, but by eyesight has gone down the bloody gutter since this all happened and your cheaters are the only things that help!"

America rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat crossing her arms, but had to readjust them because of the awkward feeling she got when they rested on her chest.

"Well even if you need them more than I do now, the least you could've done was ask...limey bastard."

Italy squirmed for a minute next to the grumpy country before turning sheepishly to look at him.

Um...A-America?"

"What...?" America groaned, clearly irritated by mumbling british girl in the seat in front of her. Italy fumbled with her long silky hair for a minute.

"Do...do you think you could...put my hair up too? It's too strange for me the way it keeps falling in my face."

America got out of her slouched position and pulled out another rubber band from the jacket. "Course man, you don't need to be embarrassed to ask, i totally understand."

"Grazie..." Italy thanked her quietly as she turned her head and felt her long locks being pulled back into a ponytail behind her head.

* * *

"Remind me again WHY we had to take a boat to the heart of bloody Paris?!" Britain seethed through her teeth as the four of them stood on some sparse street of that passionate city.

"I already explained it!" Germany sighed, running her thin fingers through her short, shaggy hair. "We'd have a better chance of finding a faster way to get there

"Why can't we just take a bloody plane!?" Britain asked gesturing to America "God knows_ that_ wanker's probably got some buddy passes or jump seat privileges that could help us!"

"And have that information be traced back to us in and have someone find us like this in these bodies? Noooo thank you!" America scoffed snidely.

"For once, I agree with America." Germany grunted "It's a bit too risky to use such easily traceable means of travel. We should try and use more covert methods of transportation which in this state."

"Si! I agree with Germany!" Italy nodded as she gripped mercilessly at her friends arm like a little lamb. Britain wanted to argue, but the more she examined the situation, the more she had to admit that Germany had a pretty valid point. Placing her hands on her hips, she let out a huff.

"Very well. How much money do we have then?"

Germany padded her pockets and frowned. "I seem to have left mine back at your mansion."

"Mine's not on me either!" America shrugged.

"I didn't even bring money. Germany usually handles that for me, ve!" Italy responded

Britain looked with an open mouth in disgust at the three.

"Am I the only one who had enough wit and brains to think to bring a wallet?"

Italy, Germany, and America quickly turned their glances away to look at anything other than the gaze coming from over the glasses on Britain's face. The gentleman (or gentlewoman as of now) pressed her fingers against she brow as she squinted in total frustration.

"Fine…" she hissed. She shot a finger up and shook it menacingly in their direction. "But I'm expecting you to compensation once this is all over!"

She turned sharply, causing her pigtails to accidentally smack themselves into her face which in turn set her off on a rant of curses under her breath and she went in search of an ATM.

"Bloody twats the lot of them!" she swore brushing the long strands out of her face. Fortunately had she been loud enough, it would not have really mattered since the people didn't really understand the language too well.

Britain however found it rather hard to find an ATM and was beginning to get quite frustrated with the whole matter. She at last came up to a young woman and asked her (in the best french she could muster, which really wasn't all that impressive and was quite too obvious where her true nationality lied) where she could find one of those elusive machines.

"There's one around the corner by a café." The lady responded pointing down an empty winding French cobblestone path that rested between the old dainty buildings. Britain thanked her and promptly made her way down the directed path. She ultimately came across a dainty, secluded plaza which was unoccupied, probably due to the café being closed, and found the machine tucked away in a corner. Grumbling, she pulled out one of her more covert debit cards that she kept under false identity for such occasions (not that she expected having to deal with being turned into a woman, but she was after all.) and managed to withdraw a large sum of euros which she expected would get them to Romania without much trouble. She tucked the money away in her pocket and turned around to head back to the others.

When she spun about, she found herself face first in a firm, robust chest which was slightly exposed beneath a loose, baggy shirt as strong arms enfolded themselves around her. Britain felt her heart speed up in dread of who it belonged to as she slowly looked up to see the face of the man. Silken blonde hair was tied back with a thick, gray ribbon which exposed the deep blue eyes which examined Britain carefully.

"Bonjuor Mademoiselle," France said with a gentile smile as he began to caress Britain's back gently. "ce pourrait être votre nom?

"F-France!" Britain squeaked in panic pushing away from the rival nation and back into the stone wall. Frances face instantly transformed to a glance of utter confusion. He took a few steps towards Britain who was shaking uncontrollably with saucer-wide eyes.

"How is it possible...that you know my name?" France asked curiously, still keeping a alluring tone in his voice. He furrowed his french brow as he looked carefully at Britain's face. "Is it possible that...I know you? I can tell you aren't from here but your face looks incredibly...familiar..."

Britain turned around so that he was facing the cold brick of the wall as his heart hammered even harder. "_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! bloody, sodding, french bastard!_" She panicked in her thoughts. "_What'll I do?! I've got to get out, but how can I do it without him recognizing me?! Oh God if France were to find out I...I...!_"

Britain shook his head and looked determinedly at the brick. "_No!_" she commanded within her mind "_I'm going to get out of this and that damm frog face isn't going to find out! When he thinks of me, he thinks of a bold, crude, cut-throat pirate of a nation, so what I'll give him is the opposite."_ She took a deep breath with closed eyes dreading what she was about to do. "_I have to do this! I'd be able to get over this embarrassment sooner than he would let go of such an incident! God, I hope my acting will be enough to fool him. William don't fail me now!_"

Britain turned around and looked at France over her glasses. Her eyes shimmered with hints of nervousness and worry. One arm was cradled against her bosom while the other was raised stroke the hair that brushed over her shoulder. She let herself shiver slightly as she looked to France who looked back at her hypnotically.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry sir..." Britain apologized feebly forcing her voice to go as high as it possibly could. She cringed at how though she was forcing it to go high, it sounded natural, like that girly, feebly gently tone was actually _supposed_ to be coming from her. Not only was it embarrassing, it was a cold rusty knife to her pride. "I don't believe I know you...I just got lost and...and I must find my way back..."

France instantly abandoned his prior suspicions of knowing the lady and grabbing her hand, swung her into his embrace. Britain felt herself blush madly as she felt her breasts press against France's chest and it made her panic more knowing that France was probably enjoying the feeling.

"So you are all lost and alone moi petite mon cher? You should let me guide you. Paris is my heart after all. With me, you will never be lost."

"_Piss and chips! I'm such an idiot!_" Britain screamed at himself mentally. "_I should've known France would respond like that! Bloody tool!_" She swallowed hard and forced himself to continue her performance as the feeble, shy girl she appeared to be.

"Oh well..." he stammered, half from acting, half from her indecision of what to say. "I've figured out the way back so I really should..."

France wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her even closer and forcing Britain to look up at France. France moved one hand to her chin and held it between his thumb and index finger. Britain outside looked like a innocent young lass that was blushing from shyness, but inside she was screaming and felt as if her body was ready to vomit up all her internal organs and then some.

"No jeune." France whispered slowly slowing the gap between their faces, "Do not go out all alone. A sweet little lamb like you will be hunted by the wolves. Stay, and let the shepard keep you safe..."

In Britain's mind, not even Mephistopheles could have tormented her more as the inferno of panicked thoughts seared through her mind like hot metal.

_"Oh God! Oh hell! Oh damn! Oh bloody sod! This isn't happening! And I thought that marriage proposal was sick! Oh God he's actually gonna do it! He's trying to bloody fucking kiss me! What do I do What do I do What DO I DO?!_"

Without a better option, Britain quickly spun around, but found she was still trapped by France's grasp and could not escape. It was not much of an alternative, but it was certainly the frying pan version of the situation. Britain quickly regained his bearings. She had to figure out a way to get out quickly without blowing her cover. She quickly picked the shy act back up again.

"P-Please sir..." she said tediously "I couldn't possibly...I mean...after all...this is all much to sudden don't you think?"

Her stomach started doing flips as she felt France's hands caress her stomach.

"For love? No mon cher, there is no such thing. Love is a spark that ignites in an instant and cannot be foreseen or undone."

Britain scowled in disgust now that his face was turned away. The nerve of that frog! Did such cheesy phrases really get him girls so easily?! Well I guess in Paris it wouldn't be hard to believe but still, it didn't make it any less disgusting. Britain looked around the plaza desperately for something that might help her get away. As she looked around, she suddenly noticed a familiar face in the exit hiding behind a corner. She stared for a minute before paling in realization.

"No..." she whispered inaudibly, "oh please don't tell me that's..."

France meanwhile had slowly been working his touch up her stomach and looking for any indications against it. But Britain was so distracted, she failed to notice what was happening, that is until France took firm hold of her bosoms in his hand and gave them a good squeeze. After that, many things happened quickly, Britain immediately found herself yelping in shock from the intense, foreign sensations and looked down at where it came from. When she saw the two hands grasping her breasts, her face turned deep crimson and without any concern for her act, she elbowed France in the stomach and scampered as quickly as she could down the exiting path.

France held his stomach and chuckled painfully.

"I guess I deserved that..." he smirked to himself. He stumbled over to a metal chair at one of the tables in front of the cafe and sat down in it. He rubbed his stomach gently as the pain slowly dispersed. He looked in the direction that Britain had run off.

"But mon Dieu..." he smiled, "what a woman..."

* * *

**Now for those of you who are really upset about the major strip-tease of a kiss moment between France and Britain and are hoping more stuff will happen or if there will be another crack couple who will confess their love and have a 'moment' later on, I want to assure you by saying **

**TOO F*CKIN' BAD! **

**This is my fic and this moment right here was pushin' it for me! I really despise crack, it's just...weird and honestly gets a little...lot...astronomically vile at times. Like, not kidding, so vile I often find myself leaning over the toilet after reading them.**

**I just want to make something funny and maybe a tad witty if possible. I consider all guy relationships to be purely brotherly, and YES that includes Germany and Italy, and NO! I don't care what anyone else has to say in protest!**


	5. A Nightmare to Remember

**You ever notice how there seems to be those certain characters that have that certain trait that makes them just down-right enjoyable to torture in any possible way, especially when it involves taking gory stabs at their pride?**

**I wanted to add more to this chapter, I really did, but I felt it was plenty long enough with the train and dream sequence. I didn't think it was possible but I got even creepier than the last chapter. And it was all thanks to the power of dreams! Thanks LSD! You taught me well! :)**

**I'm trying to chop up the focus of these chapters and let me tell you It's NOT EASY. I want like a chapter focusing on Germany, then Britain, then America then Italy so on and so forth, but it seems the only two that really have gotten any real action have been Britain and Germany...mostly Britain. Maybe it's just because it's early in the story. I don't know, I just hope it gets better as it goes along.**

**Anyway, If you want, don't feel compelled to read this chapter. All that really happens is that they get on a train to Romania's place and Britain has a bad (and really rather creepy) nightmare about marrying France (God, what are the odds?). **

**But if you DO decide to read through this, I hope you're carrying lots of ibuprofen and have a therapist at the ready.**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**But that don't mean I can't write fanfics! (*runs off making Curly noise*)**

* * *

Britain ran as fast as she could down the empty streets, completely flustered as her red face revealed so boldly. Even now, she could still feel France's grasp on her breasts despite how hard she tried to push it out of her mind and it made her all the more embarrassed.

"He groped me!" she hissed to herself, "That bloody frog actually went and _groped_ me!"

Up ahead of her, she saw the silhouette of the figure she was pursuing and could distinctly hear sniggering coming from their mouth.

"Stop laughing!" she barked angrily, "It's not funny!"

Britain turned the corner to find Germany, Italy and America waiting her. America was clutching her stomach and laughing so hard she had to gasp for air. Britain's face only got redder.

"Where have you two been?" Germany asked in a huff, "I thought you were going to find an ATM not get yourself lost!"

"Well excuse me if I don't know the streets of Paris as well as others! And besides," she glared angrily at America, "What was this wanker doing watching me from behind a corner?!"

"I decided to follow you in case something happened..." America managed to gasp for air as she wiped a few tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I mean, a big city like this? Bad things are liable to find their way to people on their own, especially girls."

This made Britain more irate than ever "Well then Mr…or should I say Ms Hero, Why didn't you do anything when France showed up?!"

"Are you kidding?" America laughed, "That whole routine between you guys was absolutely priceless! I couldn't have interrupted if I wanted to!" America bent over due to her overly good humor. "Seriously! That was so well played it should've been in a theatre!"

"Ve? You met up with big brother France?" Italy asked curiously from behind Germany. "What happened?"

Britain slammed a hand against her mouth "Uh…well I-I…it was…you see.." the absolute last thing she wanted was either of them to know about what had just happened. Having America as a witness was bad enough and she hoped desperately that her former colony would have enough brains to keep her mouth shut and not make a fool of Britain. Sadly, this was expecting a bit much from the energetic nation.

"Oh! Oh, you two should have been there! Here I was following Britain to make sure he was okay and all when I hear this conversation coming from this abandoned plaza…"

"Would you shut your trap?!" Britain shouted angrily. Unphased by her angered attitude, America continued her story.

"When around the corner what do I see but Britain and France looking like the couple from Casablanca! Right in front of a little closed coffee shop too! I couldn't have set it up better if I was shooting the thing!"

"You did shoot the thing." Germany retorted in a monotone voice.

"So anyway, as I'm watching the two of them as they are standing waaaaaaaaaay too close for just two regular people passing by. And the next thing I know, here's Britain talking in a little girly voice even higher in pitch than he is now and making eyes at France! Then France gets all taken by this act and tries to bring their faces together!"

"Don't tell them that!" Britain cried out beginning to sound more and more desperate. Germany and Italy looked at her curiously.

"Is that true?" Germany asked with a look of disbelief on her face. "Did you actually…?"

Britain grew flustered and waived her hands panicky in the air. "I was trying to keep him from getting suspicious! He said I looked familiar so I had no choice but to act differently! It was all for the sake of protecting my identity and dignity! But I didn't let him do anything that vile to me! Nothing happened! I swear!"

"Did they kiss?" Italy asked America causing Britain's face to flame further. Britain shot a look at America, worry clearly embedded within her emerald eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she worried that America would end up telling the other two that she had actually allowed France to kiss her. The thought of those words, the mere image of it was enough to make her feel dizzy and cause her heart to beat out of control in anxiety.

"Nah..." America shrugged, "Iggy managed to turn around before France could get close enough."

Britain let out a small breath of relief and felt her heartbeat slow down to normal.

"But…!"

Britain felt her heart stop.

"You'll never guess what happened after that!"

"That's enough! You've told them plenty!" Britain ordered fervently.

"After Britain turned around, France kept him in his grip so he couldn't get away, brought his hands up…"

"Please don't!" Britain begged desperately.

"And groped Britan!"

"_AMERICA_!" Britain practically screamed feeling her face burn with the utter humiliation of it all. Germany and Italy just gaped with wide eyes at America, then at Britain. Britain, overcome by embarrassment, covered her face and leaned back against the wall. She stared at her feet desperate to avoid eye contact with anyone else. She grit her teeth in anger as she heard America continue to laugh. She saw her feet come next to hers as America's chuckled drew nearer.

"You really know how to put on a performance! I guess Shakespeare taught you well!"

"Shut up…" Britain whispered almost inaudibly.

"If I didn't know any better," America began to tease "I'd say you actually liked France!"

"Shut up." Britain growled again, this time a bit louder. America failed to sense the mood and continued as she chuckled lightheartedly.

"So is all the fighting that goes on between you two actually foreplay?"

Britain couldn't hold back any longer. Snapping her head up, she looked at America with eyes that could burn holes straight through an army tank her hands greeted America's shoulders as she shoved her back harshly and balled her hands into fists.

"SHUT UP!" she thundered "You always do this! You're always doing this! You think everything is one big fat joke don't you!? Don't you?!"

America's smile vanished as she backed away in shock of how angry Britain was getting. Britain didn't stop for a minute.

"_I'm America and I'm all that matters! Who cares about what anyone else feels least of all Britain because I know what's best for me and that's all that matters!_" Britain mimicked mockingly "Is that what it is?! Because that's sure what you scream to the world with all your jokes and poking fun at others! Did I teach nothing to you before I left! Is there no sense of decency or respect for others in that tiny head of yours!?"

"Iggy…." America muttered, still astounded at how passionate Britain was getting over the whole thing.

"Do you think I enjoyed all that back there?! Did you think I was having a good time being around that horny toad of a man knowing full well what his motives were?! Did you think I enjoyed acting like a feeble girl only to have him violate me?! Do you think that was pleasurable for me in any way?! DO YOU!?"

"I…" America stammered, "I didn't think…"

"Isn't that the answer behind all your stories! You didn't think! You never _ever_ think do you!?" Britain's eyes were starting to well up and her sentences were being cut off more and more by her sobs. "And here you come, poking fun at me and…and making jokes of all that! As if…I wasn't bloody plenty embarrassed enough without you…you and your mocking me in my humiliation!"

Britain started to break down more and more as tears began flowing freely from her eyes "And now look! I'm sodding crying my eyes out thanks to you, you…you…!" Britain couldn't hold back any longer and buried her face in her hands as she whimpered helplessly, soaking her palms in tears.

Germany and Italy looked in convoluted sympathy while America felt heavy guilt rise up and choke her. After a minute, she lifted her arms and reached out hesitantly for her older sibling.

"Iggy…" she said shamefully, "…Iggy please stop…please don't get upset."

But Britain couldn't stop now that she had begun and America felt the cold pant of guilt twist even deeper within her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Britain as she embraced her tenderly pulling her close.

"I-I'm sorry for teasing you Britain, I didn't mean to make you cry." America gingerly rubbed Britain's back hoping to soothe her. "I promise I won't do it again, okay? So please...please calm down."

Britain managed to calm down slightly, but the tears continued to flow freely down her face. She sniffed as she tried drying the sticky moisture from her face.

"I…I-I'm scared…" she shook fearfully, "What's happening to me? I've never gotten upset so easily like this! Not even when America did or said something stupid like that…so-so why now?"

"I think it has something to do with our condition." Germany answered. "Our chemical makeup is probably more unstable while we're like this which would explain why our tempers can change so dramatically."

"Si! I had the same thing happen to me! So it's nothing wrong with you personally!" Italy said trying to cheer her up, but in fact making Germany and America a little nervous at the idea that they too were liable to crack like this given the proper pressure.

Britain looked slowly back down as she took the glasses off and wiped them clean with her sleeve.

"Damn females and their damn bodies with their damn hormones…" Britain swore beginning to hiccup from her cry. "The sooner we're back to our proper genders the better."

"Right!" America nodded determinedly. "We can't be screwin' around her any more than we have to! So let's hitch a ride to Romania's and fix this ASAP!"

Everyone agreed and made their way to the train station. America lagged behind a little with Britain who rubbed her chest and groaned in discomfort.

"Bloody frog…" she muttered catching America's attention.

"You okay Britain?"

Britain nodded and looked down. "I'm fine. It's just France..." she blushed slightly, "Sodding pervert-squeezed me really hard and it won't stop throbbing."

America looked back from where they had come from and then looked back to Britain.

"Hey, you know what. Before this is all over, I'm gonna' go right up to that walking bottle of Viagra, tell him off, and then shove a baseball bat right up against his tour le fell. Would that make you feel better?"

Britain couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face and chuckled slightly. "Yes…in fact I think I'd be tickled pink."

* * *

It was a rare bright and sunny afternoon as Britain sat peacefully in his backyard porch sipping a cup of earl gray and practicing his needlework. He closed his eyes contently and inhaled a deep peaceful breath taking in the rich scent of trees and flowers.

"Marvelous..." he muttered to himself. "Simply marvelous!"

Britain slowly opened his eyes, but found that when he did, his mouth twisted from a pleasant smile to a very, very unpleasant frown. He sighed deeply as he looked to France who was now standing before him."

"Oh jolly good..." Britain said sarcastically as he hoisted himself up from his seat. "Now what business could you possibly have here?"

France looked to Britain with an unusually serious gaze. "Britain...I must apologize..."

Britain's eyes went wide with shock, but then crept into a dominant smirk as he crossed his arms smugly and let a few laughs escape his lips.

"Well now, this is certainly an unexpected surprise!" Britain closed his eyes, taking in this moment of victory over his old rival. "But I knew that eventually sense would find its way into that snail eating head of yours! It certainly took long enough for you to realize just who was the superior po...wer..."

Britain's words came to an anticlimactic halt as he saw France kneeling before him.

"Um...France," Britain started. "I would appreciate it if you looked at me at eye level while I'm talking to you."

"I'm afraid that is impossible for what I must do..." France replied as he pulled out a little black box from his pocket. Britain began to feel a bad vibe in is stomach.

"France..." Britain asked hesitantly "What's in the box?"

"I shouldn't have made you wait so long." France continued and opened the box to reveal what Britain dreaded would be there.

A ring.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

For the longest time, Britain could merely stand there with the most shocked, disbelieving expression that a person (or nation) could muster. He tried to speak, but weak, crackling noises were all that exited his mouth. After a minute of just staring, Britain forced himself to laugh as hard as he could.

"Wow..." he chuckled nervously. "I knew you had a bad sense of humor but this! This right here just takes the cake!" Britain covered his face with his hand as he shook his head. "If this is what you've resorted to, that's pretty sad."

"Well I am please nonetheless." France replied. Britain looked up to see France standing before him in a tux as the two of them stood in a church which was decorated with white flowers, ribbons, and other decorations of white. Britain looked over to his side to see various other nations in tuxes and dresses as they sat in the church isles and watched the two of them. Britain went pale.

"What the...but we were...how did...?!" he sputtered helplessly.

"You look absolutely magnifique in that dress Angleterre!"

"What are you talking about?!" Britain barked angrily before looking down and seeing that he wore a white dress which looked quite ridiculous on his masculine form. His face shot from white to crimson.

"The sodding bloody fuck!?" he swore like the gentleman he was.

"I now pronounce you dude and babe!" the pastor announced. Britain turned to see who spoke to find America standing there in a pastors outfit while still wearing that ridiculous bomber jacket of his.

"A-America?!" Britain exclaimed "What-what do you think you're doing?!"

"You can like...make out n' stuff!" America grinned gesturing to the two of them.

"_EXCUSE ME!?_!"

There's no reason to get excited," France cooed a little too tenderly for Britain's taste, "you're just having wedding jitters mon cher."

Britain jerked away and grabbed the white cloth covering his body firmly in his fists. "No! No I'm not!" Britain screeched ripping the dress off of his body. "I want absolutely no part of this absurdity whatsoever! Do I make myself clear fro-!?"

Britain froze when he looked up. He was no longer in a church surrounded by people, but rather in a room which was dimly lit by candlelight. He noticed incense floating around in the air and turned to see a little table with wine and assorted fruits which was set frightfully close to a large unoccupied bed.

"You made yourself very clear Angleterre..." a french voice wavered to the british ear. Britain felt his spine spike with shivers as he turned to see what he possibly considered the most terrifying sight on the face of the planet.

France looking lustfully at him without a shirt.

"I must say mon amour." France grinned as he quickly wrapped his arms around Britain, "I never thought you'd be this eager. You took off that dress so fast it was like watching a lightning flash..."

"Get your filthy perverted hands off me!" Britain wriggled in Frances grasp trying to get free, but his arms were held to his sides by France's grip. He grimaced realizing that he didn't have any shirt on. "And get me something to wear besides bloody boxers!"

"But mon cher!" France whined playfully holding Britain's face in his fingers. "How do you expect us to enjoy the night unless we have nothing on?"

Britain started to really get nervous about how far France was going to take this whole charade. And from the look on his face, he wasn't really joking around either.

"F-France, w-what are you saying?!" Britain chuckled nervously. "You can't possible be serious! I-I mean...two men with that kind of intent!? Don't be so absurd. I know you like to mess around with the other nations' heads, but you would much rather be with an attractive woman than any of them! Especially me of all people!"

France looked at Britain confused. "What do you mean?! I _AM_ with an attractive woman.

"Wait...w-what?..." Britain managed to hiss.

"A very, _very_ attractive woman indeed."

Britain felt his body stiffen in anxiety. Gulping hard, he looked down to see that his chest was pressed close against France which was enough to make him shudder.

But Britain was pretty damn sure there wasn't supposed to be a pair of breasts coming from his torso.

"S_ODDING BLOODY CHRIST!_" she screeched as she pushed away from France backing herself into the bed which sent her flying onto her back against the mattress. She looked down at the new members of her anatomy and tried to remember how to breathe.

"No! No! No! God no! Please no! Oh bloody hell no!" she panted in desperation before she realized France was over her. She paled.

"Don't be afraid mon cher." France whispered. "just relax and let it happen."

"Um France listen..." Britain begged, "I know we've had our pissing matches in the past and you and I have never been the greatest at holding our fists back, but don't you think this is taking it a little too far?!"

France didn't listen and instead grabbed her bosom showing no mercy as he tightened his grip. Britain squeaked from the intense pressure and the embarrassment of it all as her face reverted to red.

"Alright France you've had your fun! Now please, for the love of God, stop this! You're starting to really to scare me!"

Britain was certain that if she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she would have met with a ghost. Panic stricken, she tried to struggle, but for some reason, her body wouldn't respond whatsoever, leaving her completely at the mercy of France. France raised an eyebrow

"What ever do you mean I've had my fun?" France started moving his hands downward, "The fun is only about to begin mon cher..."

That was it. She was in hell.

"No no NO NO!" She screamed, "France please don't do this! Oh God Somebody stop him! Somebody help me! HELP ME! FOR GOD'S SAKE _DON'T LET HIM DO IT!_"

Britain shot up from the tiny bed panting heavily and perspiring like a pig. She looked around to see that she was in a little room that was shaking and jittering and she was sleeping on what appeared to be a bunk bed. She was a little confused, but at the same time, incredibly relieved.

"Oh thank God." she breathed heavily in relief. "It was just a nightmare. Just a bloody nightmare..."

She rubbed her chest but stopped when she noticed something was wrong with the way it felt. Looking down, she saw two large bumps coming from underneath her shirt. She froze and stared down in horror.

"It...it can't be..." she whispered desperately.

Grabbing them in her hands, she blushed fiercely as she felt the new sensation coming from her torso. Taking the collar, she looked down her shirt to see that they were indeed real. Trembling, she touched them again.

"But I...I-I'm a _boy_...I _know_ I'm..."

Suddenly it all came back to her, the castle, Germany, Italy, and America. The four of them getting on a train headed to Romania to undo the spell they were under. Britain's face saddened as she flopped back onto her bed and sighed looking down at the protrusion that still persisted to rise from her chest.

"I guess it wasn't all a dream." she groaned then reminisced about the dream before shuddering. "Well, at least the worst part of it was."

She glanced over too look around the sleeping cart she and America shared. Britain saw America still fast asleep in the other bed in the room and wondered if she could be woken up at all. Germany and Italy had shared another cart, so Britain could only assumed that they were asleep as well.

Britain rolled over under the sheets and sighed nodding off once more and hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with another horrific nightmare.

* * *

**And so another pointless and probably mentally scarring chapter comes to a close! But I'm sure once they reach Romania, all their answers will be solved, they will transform back into their male selves and all shall be well again without ANY problems or delays whatsoever!**

**(I know you guys aren't that stupid, so please don't kill me...)**


End file.
